1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seal assemblies, and, more particularly, to high pressure seal assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seals in the form of seal rings often provide sealing function in linear or rotational applications. In linear applications, the seal can be seated in a housing groove and seal against a reciprocating rod which is moving back-and-forth in a linear manner. In rotational applications, the seal can be seated in a housing groove and seal against a rotating rod. In either case, system pressure can be applied, for example, to one side of the seal. If the seal is not properly designed to handle a certain amount of upstream pressure, the seal can extrude through a housing gap formed between the housing and the rod, the seal extruding to the downstream side of the housing groove.
A seal system 31 is known which is shown in FIG. 22. Seal system 31 includes a bearing 33, a primary seal 35, and a combination seal and wiper/scraper 37. System pressure is applied as shown by arrow 39. The hardware includes a housing 41 and a reciprocating rod 43. The bearing 33 is seated within a first housing groove 45. The primary seal 35 is seated within a second housing groove 47, and the combination seal and wiper/scraper 37 is seated within a third housing groove 49. A disadvantage of seal system 31 is that it includes a number of components 33, 35, 37 which are separate from one another and requires three housing grooves 45, 47, 49.
Press fit scrapers are known which can be retained in hardware by a snap-ring or a bolted end cap. The snap-ring and bolted endcap have the disadvantage of being additional components relative to the scraper.
What is needed in the art is a seal assembly which has a reduced number of parts and can withstand pressure in an amount greater than 500 pounds per square inch (psi).